The Gift
by Kimmy Kenderkin
Summary: When Hank and Sheila get trapped in a village that celebrates a holiday much like Xmas, they must face the Soul-Eater in order to get back to the others... but will they want to leave?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and concepts owned by Marvel Productions, TSR Inc., WotC, Saban Entertainment, and others. It was written purely for entertainment and, alas, no money is being made.  
  
Author's Note: Some of you may have already read this at the Darkhaven website, but I thought I would share with folks here as it has a bit of a holiday theme. This story was written for and is dedicated to my best friend "across the Pond" and fellow Unofficial H&S Advocate. *G* Merry Christmas, Fay!   
  
The Gift by Kimmy Kenderkin   
  
Hank and Sheila stood hand in hand before the entrance to the cave. The red light shone ominously from within, almost pulsating, as with a life of its own. Taking a deep breath, Hank geared himself up for what he had to do. He looked at Sheila, who met his gaze, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. With his free hand, Hank lightly brushed a trailing strand of hair back away from her face, letting his fingers run through the silken red tresses. Perhaps for the last time.   
  
He cleared his throat of the emotion that threatened to choke his words. "The sooner I go in there, the better chance we have of getting back, right?"   
  
Sheila reluctantly nodded. "Be careful," she whispered.   
  
Hank smiled and told her with a confidence he wasn't sure he had, "I will. And I'll come back with the Key."   
  
"Good," she told him. "Because I have a gift I'd like to return." She smiled weakly up at him and he pulled her into a tight embrace, resting his cheek against her bowed head.   
  
"I'll have to see about that return policy," he joked wryly.   
  
"That's okay. I know where the receipt is." She hugged him closer knowing as well as he did, the seriousness behind the banter.   
  
He placed a gentle kiss over her brow and bent to retrieve his energy bow. He looked at her one more time, as if memorizing her every feature, and then walked into the cave. "Well, here goes nothing," he said as he stepped through.   
  
As his figure was swallowed by the red light, Sheila reached into her sash and pulled out the ornate silver ball. "You mean, here goes everything," she said softly, clutching the gift to her heart.   
  
While she prayed for Hank's return, she thought back to the events that had led them here...   
  
  
  
* * * * * *   
  
  
  
The gang forged through the bluish-grey hedge maze. They had followed the twists and turns until they had finally come to the huge clearing that Dungeon Master had spoken of earlier that day. Numerous tiny mounds, each with a hole on top, dotted the drab, sandy ground before them.   
  
"Huh," Eric commented. "Somebody should definitely fire the gardener. Not only do the plants not grow here, but the moles have the run of the place from the looks of it!"   
  
Bobby went up to one of the holes with Uni and the two of them tried to see down into it. Bobby half raised his club as if getting ready to play Whack-a-Mole. "Nope. I don't see any moles."   
  
Uni snuffled and shook her head in agreement.   
  
"I don't get it," Diana said as she looked around. "How are we supposed to find a way home in this place?"   
  
"What was that riddle again? Something about the shadowed suns?" Presto ventured.   
  
Hank responded, "I think Dungeon Master said that when the suns were shadowed, the clear light would show us the way."   
  
"Just what does that mean anyway?" Presto asked while pushing his glasses higher up on his nose.   
  
"I don't know. Unless there's supposed to be some kind of eclipse?" Sheila shrugged.   
  
"Oh great! So we're just supposed to stand around and wait for an eclipse to happen? Not that it'd work anyway. I mean, with four suns and three moons... Hmph. You do the math!" Eric complained loudly as he squinted up at the four suns that were directly above.  
  
No sooner had Eric finished glaring at the offending orbs, when a loud bell rang out, followed by a terrific commotion! Soaring well above the hedge maze were thousands of large, white birds with gold-tipped feathers.  
  
"Whoa! Would you look at that!" exclaimed Hank.   
  
"There's so many of them!" Sheila said, her eyes wide with amazement.  
  
"Wow, they're taking up the whole sky!" Presto pointed out.   
  
"Not only that, but they're going to block out the suns! There's your eclipse, Cavalier." Diana grinned and motioned to the sky with her javelin.   
  
"Awesome!" Bobby said as he looked up in wonder, still standing upon the tiny mound with Uni.   
  
As the great birds converged in the sky, they obstructed the light of the suns causing a shadow to fall across the clearing. Over the tumult of the beating wings, another sound was barely audible. A rumbling more felt than heard.  
  
The ground began to tremble and, one by one, bright colored lights erupted violently through the holes of the mounds like geysers, creating a new rainbow-hued landscape.   
  
Sheila would have caught her breath at the sheer beauty of it all if she hadn't been so worried about Bobby, who seemed oblivious to his situation. He had wrenched his attention away from the birds and had been entranced by the multi-colored light show.  
  
"Bobby!" she called out in warning, but he didn't hear. She ran towards her brother to get him off the mound. Hank also became aware of Bobby's predicament and reached him the same moment Sheila did. Together, they managed to knock Bobby out of the way just in time, but weren't so lucky themselves.   
  
The light burst forth in a blinding ruby red and surrounded them. A sensation of dizziness followed and before they had been able to react, the light went out.   
  
* * *   
  
When they opened their eyes, Hank and Sheila found themselves in a strange new location. The others were nowhere to be found. As they took in their surroundings, they began to get uneasy. Instead of an eclipse darkening the sky, it was now dusk where they were. A thin layer of snow had covered the ground in crystal and as they traded looks of bafflement, fluffy flakes floated gently down around them.   
  
"Are you alright?" Hank asked in concern as he took her hand and helped her up.  
  
Sheila nodded. "Hank, what happened? Where are we?"  
  
"I 'm not sure. But I'm beginning to think that maybe all those colored lights were sort of portals to other places.   
  
"You think that's what Dungeon Master meant about 'the light would show us the way home'?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah, and I bet that with all those colors shooting up, one of those lights were clear. And that's the one we have to use to get home." Hank's eyes roved along the skyline.   
  
"Well, we have the answer to the riddle, but it's not doing us much good here. We have to find a way back to the others. I hope they're okay," Sheila said, worry creeping into her voice.   
  
"Me too." Hank saw a pathway on their right leading over a hill where he could discern a brightening glow as from a town or city. "Let's head this way and see if someone can't help us get out of here. Where ever here is."   
  
As they followed the path, Sheila shivered and was glad for her cloak. "Boy, this sure is a change of scenery."   
  
"Yeah," Hank agreed.   
  
Sheila watched as he tucked his hands under his arms to keep warm. "Would you like half my cloak?" she offered as she undid the clasp.   
  
Hank grinned and readily accepted a corner as she took the other end. He placed his energy bow in the same hand that held the cloak and wrapped his free hand around her waist, using their body heat along with the cloak for warmth.   
  
She smiled up at him and followed suit, glad for his warmth and his closeness despite their plight.   
  
When they crested the hill, they looked down upon a small village. It seemed like it was in the middle of some kind of festival. They could make out the glow of many candles gaily lining a trail through the town. Bright colored ribbons decorated many of the buildings. The sounds of music and clapping reached their ears.   
  
"Do you think someone down there can help us?" Sheila asked.   
  
"Let's hope so." Hank hugged her close to reassure both her and himself and they walked down into the village.   
  
* * *   
  
Once in the village, they had indeed been caught up in the ongoing festival. Quite literally! The locals ran past them, in pairs and singly, each cheerfully wishing them a "Joyous Night!" A call which was being repeated all around them.  
  
One couple behind them laughed and jovially hurried them along. "Come along! You'll miss it if you walk along at that pace!" the dark-haired man chided.   
  
"Uh, miss what?" Hank laughed as he found himself propelled forward.  
  
"Why, the Lighting, of course!" said the man's blonde companion, doing her part by pulling Sheila after her as she quickened her steps.   
  
"What's the Lighting?" Sheila grinned, finding their good mood to be contagious.   
  
The couple shared a knowing look between them before the young man said kindly, "You must be new here. But you'll see soon enough!"  
  
"Yes! Do hurry! You won't want to miss this!" the blonde told them in excitement.   
  
The couple introduced themselves as Miles and Jonna and led them among a thick crowd standing before a great evergreen tree with ribbon tied all about it. A voice called out, "It's finally Time!" and the crowd began to cheer!   
  
Sheila found herself moving forward with the crowd to surround the tree. Hank reached out to her so they wouldn't be separated and she clutched his hand.   
  
The crowd formed a circle around the tree and began reaching out to one another, closing the circle. Jonna held Sheila's other hand and whispered, "Here it comes!" Everyone looked expectantly up at the sky.   
  
"Hank," she whispered, "what's going on?"  
  
Hank could only shrug as he looked up too, not knowing what they were supposed to see.   
  
As he watched, each snowflake that gently drifted down around the tree suddenly began to glow with an inner light. Not only did they glow, but they moved around in a very un-snowflake-like manner.   
  
"Look! They're not snowflakes. They're glow flakes!" She laughed softly.   
  
Hank shook his head in bewilderment and said, "Either that, or the snow just turned into lightning bugs!"   
  
Sheila had to smile because that's just what it reminded her of. She nodded, still looking up, thinking that the Realm would never cease to amaze her. Then she remembered that they weren't in the Realm anymore. They were... elsewhere.   
  
Before she was able to say anything, children of various ages came up from behind the huge circle of adults and ducked under everyone's arms, yelling and laughing all the while. Each child had an ornate silver ball with designs cut into it. They somehow opened up the balls and began catching, or rather magically sucking, the glowing snow inside.   
  
She giggled. "I think you're right. Lightning bugs."   
  
Hank chuckled and enjoyed watching the kids try to out-do one another by catching the most lights. He got more of a kick out of the adults who were calling out pointers and cheered on their own.   
  
When each child had finally closed their ball, they tossed it up into the air where it seemed to float. The balls then attached themselves to the tree's limbs, shining and twinkling.   
  
Sheila blinked. "Hank.... it's--"   
  
"A Christmas tree!" Hank finished for her, sounding as stunned as she did.  
  
They looked at each other.   
  
"Where are we?"   
  
* * * 


	2. Chapter 2

The Gift by: Kimmy Kenderkin   
  
Chapter Two   
  
After the Lighting Ceremony, Miles and Jonna showed them around the village and pointed out the different buildings and the events that were being held in them. They then brought Hank and Sheila to the small cottage of the local sorceress, Merryl. She was the one who would be able to help them if she could.   
  
The old sorceress explained that they weren't in a place they called the "North Pole", as they had begun to suspect. Instead, she spoke of the village, Inception. They had come the same way as many of the others, if for different reasons. She also told them that there were many gateways that led to the village.   
  
"For many of the residents," she said, "coming to Inception was a choice. A change of lifestyle and a chance for a new beginning, as the name promised. There are many different people and races here whom manage to live together in harmony and combine their customs. The Lighting Ceremony is an example of that, yes. It is our way of blending many festivals into one. "   
  
Merryl cackled ruefully, showing her remaining teeth. "Though, not all our customs were so easily joined. But the Lighting had lights or candles in common with so many festivals, that it became the main theme. A Lighting and a Joyous Night to banish the darkness, yes."  
  
"So everyone who comes here through the portals, comes to stay?" Sheila asked. "Doesn't anyone come here by accident, like we did?"   
  
Merryl nodded slowly. "It has happened that way more than many times. The couple whom brought you here, for instance. They had stumbled upon a gateway and had come here unawares, until the way of things were explained to them. But as you saw, Miles and Jonna have settled in quite well here amongst us, yes. And so will you. Now let me find you a blanket."   
  
Before she could rummage around the tiny kitchen, Hank said, "No offense Merryl, but we can't just settle down here. We need to return to our friends."   
  
Sheila added, "Surely there must have been some people who left. Where is the way back?"   
  
"If there's a chance to get back, we have to try," Hank told her.   
  
"There is only one way out, and of those who have tried, none but one returned to Inception," Merryl said, a touch of anger warming her voice.   
  
"I... I don't understand, " Sheila said softly. "What happened to them?"   
  
The sorceress looked at them and gravely pointed her finger in direction of the path they had followed. "There is only one way back. And only the soulless may use it. Those many who have tried have been claimed by the Soul-Eater.   
  
"Who is this Soul-Eater, Merryl?" Hank asked   
  
"A twisted creature of darkness who dwells in the cave beyond the hill. It lures travelers in with the promise of return, yes, knowing they must have the Key to use the gateway back. But to obtain the Key, they must face the Soul-Eater."   
  
"We can beat it with our Weapons!" Hank had stated.   
  
"You may try to fight the Soul-Eater to obtain the Key, but there is a catch you face with battle. For it is in confronting it that you risk your very soul, yes. The Soul-Eater respects strength but it is intelligent and the clever one may get more from it than the warrior."   
  
"If this Soul-Eater is so intelligent, can't we just try talking to it?" Sheila suggested.   
  
Merryl looked thoughtful. "Should you try to make a deal with it, the outcome is precarious. For though it can be a sensible creature, its appetite is ravenous and will overcome all reason when presented with the chance to feed. "   
  
She paused and continued grimly, "I know because I have survived an encounter with it. And only because it had feasted well on my companions when we tried to leave, long ago. It decided on a whim and a full stomach to let me go back to Inception alive, but without the Key." She sighed and looked hard at Hank and Sheila.   
  
"With the exception of myself, those who have tried to leave have all become victims of the Soul-Eater. Only the soulless could return with the Key, for you see, then there is nothing to distract it." Her fists had clenched for a moment. "I would give anything to be able to have the chance to banish it within my grasp," she said with vehemence.   
  
Merryl turned abruptly and bustled about for a blanket for them to use. "Now enough talk about keys and darkness. This is the time for festivity, yes? Now I know it's not much, but the barn next to the well is warm and dry and has an unused room. You may stay there tonight as it's sure to be more comfortable than this tiny kitchen. And you look like you could use a good night's rest, poor dears. Tomorrow we will see about finding you more permanent lodging."   
  
She handed them a soft blanket and sent them to the barn with food, drink, and a wish for a Joyous Night.   
  
Hank and Sheila gratefully accepted the items, murmured a Joyous Night in reply, and walked towards the barn.   
  
* * *   
  
They meandered their way through the scattered bands of revelers and almost made it to the small barn, when one group caught up to them. One member held a long branch from which dangled a bunch of greenery and ribbons. This was waved over Hank and Sheila's heads while the other members laughed gaily.   
  
"A kiss and a blessing!" they sang out.   
  
Hank and Sheila looked at the group in confusion.   
  
"Is that supposed to be mistletoe?" Hank whispered.   
  
Before she could answer, the group chanted again, "A kiss and a blessing!"   
  
Miles happened to be among the group and called out merrily, "Come now! Hurry up and kiss the girl already! We've a lot more to bless!" He winked at Hank and motioned for him to comply. "You don't want to break the tradition!"   
  
The rest of the happy group urged them on while waving the stick about.   
  
"U-uh..." Hank stuttered, grinning awkwardly as he was put on the spot.   
  
Sheila blushed prettily as friendly hands pushed her towards Hank.   
  
Hank found himself guided as well, and as the merry-makers repeated the traditional phrase, he leaned down and kissed her lips. A kiss that was returned so softly, he would have gladly drowned in it for lack of breath.   
  
Loud cheering brought them back to the moment and they parted. Miles clapped Hank on the back affably. "That was the best yet!" he laughed.   
  
"You know," he confided as he'd pointed to the greenery, "the tradition has it that a quick peck on the cheek will bring good luck and blessings to those around them. You just brought good fortune to all of Inception with that kiss, my friend!"   
  
Hank's cheeks flushed pinkly and he laughed sheepishly. "Oh."   
  
The band waved cheerfully to Hank and Sheila and made their way to capture another couple for "a kiss and a blessing!"   
  
They waved back and as they were left alone, Hank and Sheila exchanged glances for a long moment before they burst out laughing. They linked arms to steady themselves and made the rest of their way uninterrupted to the barn, still giggling.   
  
* * *   
  
When they had slumped down in a big pile of hay and gotten comfortable, they shared the meal, and realized just how hungry and tired they were.   
  
"I wish the others could be here to enjoy all this," Hank said in between bites.   
  
"Yeah," Sheila agreed. "Bobby would've loved the Lighting Ceremony." She paused before saying, "Hank, we just have to find a way back to them!"   
  
"Don't worry. We will. Somehow." Hank sighed. "We just have to think up a way to get the Key from the Soul-Eater without it getting us."   
  
"Maybe you could distract it with your energy arrows while I use my cloak to sneak up on it and get the Key?" Sheila suggested as she packed away the leftover food.   
  
"Maybe," Hank said. "But I get the feeling from the way Merryl was talking that it will know you're there, whether you're invisible or not."   
  
"You don't know that for sure," she argued.   
  
"No, but I'm not willing to take the chance and lose you to find out."   
  
Sheila was about to protest, when she saw the look in Hank's eyes. A look that caught her words and her breath. It spoke of concern, protectiveness, and something more than she dared hope for. It was a look that held the essence of the mistletoe kiss and something deeper.   
  
Hank looked down and cleared his throat. He smiled warmly and sighed, wishing a blessing stick could appear above them again. But thoughts like that wouldn't get them back to the others. Reluctantly, he brought the conversation back to their leaving. "Um, I think maybe the way to beat the Soul-Eater is to outsmart it somehow. Use our wits more than our weapons."   
  
They thought a while in silence, trying to come up with an idea. Sheila yawned and said sleepily, "Maybe we can trick it into thinking we don't have any souls." She covered herself with the blanket and leaned back into the hay.   
  
Hank took some of the blanket for himself and put his arm around Sheila, as she leaned against him. They listened to the groups of revelers still outside. Some had sung aloud and gotten others to join in as they strolled the paths.   
  
"It's like they're caroling," Hank said as he let the peacefulness surround him.   
  
"Christmas carols," Sheila said softly as sleep drifted over her.   
  
Hank smiled and let himself believe it. He felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. He almost felt that he could truly be happy here with Sheila if they couldn't get back. Sheila shifted and got more comfortable, and he stroked the softness of her hair. His grin widened as he heard Sheila hum sporadically under her breath. He could almost make out the tune when he heard her murmur, "I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams."  
  
Having heard the lyrics, he felt his heart break. He held her tightly as he vowed silently to get them all back home, his previous thoughts of staying forgotten. But first, he needed to get them both back to the others. He pondered different ways in which he might be able to trick the Soul-Eater into giving them the Key. The Key that according to Merryl, only the soulless could get.   
  
All traces of tiredness left him as he recalled what Sheila had said.   
  
"Maybe there is a way to trick it into thinking we don't have souls," he said quietly to himself.   
  
He carefully got up without disturbing Sheila and silently left the barn. He saw a light still on in the sorceress' cottage and made his way along the path.   
  
* * *   
  
On his way to see Merryl, Hank ran into Miles one more time that night. Miles intercepted him with a grin and a package. "I did not think to catch you awake, my friend!"   
  
"I was just on my way to see Merryl," Hank told him.   
  
"Well, I won't keep you. I'm on my way to bed myself. But first, I wanted to give you this." He handed a bundle of cloth to Hank.   
  
Hank accepted it graciously. "Thank you. What is it?"   
  
Miles beamed like a little boy and eagerly urged him to open it.   
  
Hank grinned back and unwrapped the bundle and beheld one of the silver balls the children had used to capture the snowflake lights during the Lighting Ceremony.   
  
"It's a Gift Giving Ball," Miles explained. "It 's a custom Jonna and I brought to the Lighting from our homeland. Look inside!"   
  
Hank moved aside the catch and opened the ball. A sheer cloth of silver and a ribbon of the same shone out at him.   
  
"Jonna is a weaver by trade," Miles told him proudly. "Now like everything else on this festive occasion, there is a tradition to go along with it. And it goes something like this..."   
  
Miles coughed, straightened up in mock self-importance, and then recited, "Inside this beautiful ball, please place something dear, to give to a special friend, whether far or near. Once the ball is opened, it must be filled once more, then passed on to another, according to folklore. From one friend to another, this gift of love extends, creating an unbreakable bond, between our circle of friends."   
  
Miles bowed comically as he finished. "So, now it is your turn to pass on this tradition. Perhaps to your pretty lady."   
  
Hank smiled but it faltered as Miles added, "Inception is not the worst place to settle down in, you know. Jonna and I came here by mishap, much like you. But I can see you are determined to return and perhaps you will succeed where others have not. Should you change your mind though, come to me and Jonna and we will see to it that you and Sheila lack for nothing!"   
  
Hank was touched by his generosity and was strongly reminded of Ramoud. He regretted having to refuse Miles, but he said, "Thanks for the offer, Miles, but we have to get back to our friends. It's important."   
  
Miles simply nodded and with a brotherly embrace, said, "Well, you must do what you must, my friend. So, I will wish you farewell, good fortune, success, and not least, a Joyous Night." With a wave, Miles went home to his small cottage and his waiting wife.   
  
Hank sighed and walked on to Merryl's, hoping she'd help him with his plan. He knocked on the door and it opened immediately.   
  
"I had a feeling you'd be back this night. Come in and tell me what you intend to do," Merryl ordered.   
  
Hank went inside and explained his idea for tricking the Soul-Eater. She remained quiet throughout and then finally told him, "It is very dangerous, yes, but your plan just might work. I must find a container of a special sort for you so that you may give it to another while you confront the Soul-Eater."   
  
Hank looked down at the Gift Giving Ball in his hands. "Will this do?"   
  
The sorceress cackled with mirth. "Aye, young sir. It will do. And what a gift it will be!" She winked and took the ball to perform the spell Hank required for his plan to work.   
  
* * * 


	3. Chapter 3

The Gift by: Kimmy Kenderkin   
  
Chapter Three   
  
When Sheila woke up in the dim light, she saw Hank was gone. She looked around the small room, thinking how strange it had seemed to have gotten a few hours of peaceful sleep without having to worry about Orcs or whatnots attacking.   
  
She heard a noise outside and called out through the open door. "Hank? Is that you?"   
  
In response to her call, the barn door opened and Hank came through.   
  
"There you are," Sheila said. "Where'd you go?"   
  
Hank came into the room and knelt down beside her. "I went to go see Merryl. I came up with a plan and she helped me with a little something." He motioned to an object in his hands.   
  
"What's that?" she asked him as he carefully handed it to her.   
  
Hank told her as she held the silver wrapped gift, "It's a Gift Giving Ball. Miles gave it to me, and now I'm giving it to you."   
  
Delighted, Sheila smiled and eyed the diaphanous silver material with appreciation before she'd pulled on the silver ribbon, revealing what it enclosed.   
  
"It's part of their tradition and also part of my plan to get us the Key," Hank explained.   
  
Sheila held the silver ball and turned it all around to see. It seemed to be halved, with an ornate design on each side that had showed a linked circle motif. She saw that a catch kept it shut.   
  
"It's just like the lightning-bug balls, but something else is inside," she exclaimed as she fingered the catch. The Gift Ball contained something that shone with a beautiful light, like of which she had ever seen before.   
  
Hank nodded and gently placed his hands over hers. "You can't open it yet, because the tradition and the spell has it that once you open it, you have to put something else inside and pass it on. And you can't do that until after we get the Key."   
  
"How will this help us get the Key from the Soul-Eater?" she wondered aloud, her eyes still on the shining light within the ball. "It's so beautiful," she said softly. "What is it?"   
  
Hank took a deep breath and said simply, "My soul."   
  
Sheila gasped, both startled and overcome with emotion.   
  
Hank explained, "If my soul is no longer in my possession when I confront the Soul-Eater, then I have a chance to deal with it and get the Key. And after we do, as soon as you open the ball, my soul will be returned to me.   
  
"But Hank..." Sheila shook her head, distraught. "What if the Soul-Eater senses what's in the Gift Ball while we're inside?"   
  
"The Soul-Eater won't know you have the Gift Ball, Sheila, because you won't be going in the cave with me. You need to stay outside and keep both our souls safe."   
  
"I don't like this," Sheila told him.  
  
"I don't like it either, but it's our only chance," he said.   
  
"What if something goes wrong or happens to the Ball?" she asked. "It's your soul in here!" The enormity of what he'd done... of what he'd given her, was overwhelming.   
  
Hank smiled calmly and said, "We have our weapons if we need them. Besides, I know my soul will be fine with you to protect it. I wouldn't want to give it to anyone else."   
  
She went to him and they embraced a long while. Hank hugged her as though he would pull her inside him to take his soul's place. He had purposely left out Merryl's dire warnings from his explanation and just how dangerous his task would be. He felt the dread settle in him as he remembered how she had told him that he couldn't trust the Soul-Eater and, though his soul might be safe, his life was in jeopardy.   
  
When they parted, it was only as far as their entwined hands and they walked slowly to the cave where the Soul-Eater dwelled...   
  
  
  
* * * * * *   
  
  
  
As Sheila's thoughts came back to the present, she held the Gift Ball tighter. She walked to the mouth of the cave and wondered how Hank was doing. Heat emanated from the Ball at that moment and she peeked inside through the decorative openings.   
  
She inhaled sharply as the light subsided and a tiny image of Hank formed inside. Looking closer, Sheila saw the tiny figure move, like in a movie. She realized that she was watching Hank as he made his way to the Soul-Eater.   
  
The tiny Hank had paused and drew a miniature energy arrow. She could see Hank's mouth moving and holding the Gift Ball to her ear, Sheila heard Hank speak. He was talking to the Soul-Eater and asking for the Key.   
  
From inside the cave, she heard a voice wail in disappointment and frustration. "No soul! No soul, no soul, no soooooooouuuuuuuuuullllllllllllll."   
  
Sheila heard Hank calmly ask again for the Key and try to reason with it.   
  
The voice was silent for a minute or two and then answered sinuously, "You have a weapon to fight me with, yet you ask my permission. You have no soul and yet, wish to use the Key. Where will you go, soulless one? To find what you have lost, perhaps?"   
  
Hank didn't answer and merely waited to see what the Soul-Eater would do.   
  
"What will you trade me for the Key then, if you have no soul to bargain with?"   
  
"I don't have anything to give you. You have no use for the Key. Why not let me borrow it?" Hank reasoned.   
  
The Soul-Eater laughed, a sound Sheila knew would haunt her later in her nightmares. She peered inside the ball, trying to judge what the creature was doing from Hank's reactions.   
  
"I will give you the Key," it said finally, and the bright ruby light that lit the cave disappeared only to suddenly reappear inside the Gift Ball. Then the light slowly dimmed and faded out.   
  
Sheila looked through the openings and could see the miniature Hank holding a red jewel in his fist, a look of victory filling his eyes.   
  
The Soul-Eater's voice spoke out harshly. "Congratulations. You now have the Key, and in return... I shall have your life!"   
  
Through the ball, a look of alarm crossed Hank's tiny features and he began firing energy arrows all around him. That hideous laugh sounded again and Sheila realized that Hank was in serious trouble.   
  
"I've got to help him!" she said as she ran into the cave.   
  
She came to a large room and saw a wispy creature that seemed to be mostly claws and teeth. It swiftly circled the air above Hank. His energy arrows went through the Soul-Eater's form without any effect.   
  
An idea came to Sheila, and she distracted the creature from Hank, giving him time to get away. She pulled out the Gift Ball and held it in front of her.   
  
"Hey, Soul-Eater! Over here!" she called out.   
  
"Sheila! No!" Hank cried.   
  
Sheila ignored him and hoped her idea would work. She yelled out again, getting the Soul-Eater's attention. It faced her with glowing slit eyes.   
  
"Why bother with him when you can deal with me! Two souls for the price of one!" Sheila was glad her voice didn't betray her fear. She steadied herself and got ready to act. It just needed to come a little closer.   
  
The Soul-Eater complied and wafted over in Sheila's direction, stretching its clawed hands out for her. Its eyes began to glow hotter as it said sibilantly, "Yesssss. Souls. Ahhhhhhhh!" It swiftly attacked Sheila, screeching as it came.   
  
Sheila gasped and made herself wait. The moment had to be right. Just before it was within reach, she moved the catch on the Gift Ball, opening it and releasing Hank's soul. His soul flew past the surprised Soul-Eater before it could be devoured and immersed itself back into Hank.   
  
Sheila then used the Gift Ball to capture the Soul-Eater just like she saw the children do at the Lighting Ceremony. The creature was magically sucked inside and she quickly secured the latch.   
  
"Got it!" she shouted! "I thought that would work!" She smiled at Hank who came up to her glad to see that she was unhurt.   
  
"I'm sure glad it did! What made you think to use the Gift Ball like that?" Hank asked her.   
  
Sheila grinned mischievously. "You weren't the only one last night making plans, you know. I remembered how the children used the balls and when Merryl put your soul into one, I figured that it could probably hold the Soul-Eater, too!"   
  
Hank grinned back, hugged her close, and showed her the Key still in his hand. "Well, we've got the Key, so I guess we can find the gateway and go back to the others."   
  
Sheila nodded. "But first, I need to pass on the Gift Ball tradition. And I know just who to give it to."   
  
They exchanged smiles and headed back to Merryl's cottage.   
  
* * *   
  
Merryl was shocked to see them both at first, and when Sheila gave the Gift Ball and its contents to the old sorceress, she danced gleefully around them, holding the ball aloft!   
  
The townsfolk were woken and the good news flew from person to person.   
  
Merryl announced, "There will be a new and wonderful ceremony tonight! A true Banishing of Darkness and a chance for those who wish to do so, to use the Key to return to their birth world!" She turned to Hank and Sheila. "Come, I will show you the gateway."   
  
She took them and the following crowd down the path a ways until they came to a large boulder with a smaller one placed in front of it. The top of the smaller rock had been smoothed out until it was flat, with a hole in it the same shape as the red jewel.   
  
"You must place the Key in the niche and think of where you wish to be. When the image you want appears, walk through and you will be there."   
  
Hank and Sheila thanked Merryl for all her help and said their goodbyes. They were sorry to leave Miles and Jonna, but the couple was happy at Inception and would stay behind. No more than ten others lined up to use the stone after them.   
  
They placed the Key in the hole and stood facing the boulder. A swirling of the air appeared before them and then colors and sounds of an image of... home. The amusement park was just a step away with nothing to stop them this time.   
  
They looked at each other and sighed. Without a word, the image swirled again and slowed to show them the sandy clearing where they had entered. They could see the others sitting around one of the holes, looking like they were trying to figure out how to use it.   
  
Hank and Sheila stepped through and, with a bright flash of ruby light, were suddenly back among their friends. They found out that they had only been gone a few hours and that apparently, their chance to use the light portals 'flew off with the birds,' as Eric put it. He told them that Dungeon Master made a timely appearance and let them know another chance would be along in another ten years.   
  
Hank and Sheila tried to cheer them up the way they had been during the Lightning Ceremony, and told them all about their adventure within an adventure as they walked on through the Realm of Dungeons and Dragons.   
  
* * * * * * 


End file.
